


Anywhere but here

by carlmaxx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steve is a lonely boy, a bit of fluff methinks, i think, idk how to tag, they're both drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlmaxx/pseuds/carlmaxx
Summary: Steve notices Billy at a party and he decided to pull him out of there. they go to the quarry to talk about their futures. and maybe their feelings.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 44





	Anywhere but here

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my second work ever and i was so stressed making it 😭😭 please enjoy the story and ignore the grammar errors. criticism and feedbacks are also welcomed !!

The scene of the party blurred in Steve’s eyes. The drumming noise like alarms pounding in his head. He passes through the crowd of dancing teens looking for more booze cause he refuses to go through this party sober. The sound of the music feels like it’s carrying him across the room. The smell of sweat, booze, and cheap cologne are starting to give him a headache.

Steve leans on the kitchen island slash makeshift bar. He sips his drink slowly while looking over to the dance floor. He scans over the sea of bouncing hair and that’s when he spots him, Billy Hargrove dancing up to some girl. He looks very, wasted. His curly hair sticking on to the side of his face, sweat dripping all over his bare chest.

He looks like a fucking God in his tight jeans and half unbuttoned shirt. He’s trashing gracefully on the dance floor and he looks to be as wasted as Steve.

Steve doesn’t know if he’s just really fucking stupid or if it’s the many drinks he just drank that’s making him brave but the next thing he knows he’s making his way out towards Billy. He starts to dance next to him, getting closer and closer with each sway. They danced in the middle of the dance floor like they’re the only two people in the room.

“Hey, you Uhm, wanna just ditch the party and go somewhere,” Steve whispers into Billy’s ears.

“Yeah?” he looks up with half-lidded eyes, pupils as wide as the moon. “And where do you suggest we go, King Steve?” He purred.

“Anywhere but here,” Steve said as he takes Billy’s hand leading him to the front door.

They both ran through the door to the front yard of the house. Billy collapsed on the grass, startling the other boy. He sits there on the grass tilting his head while looking at Steve.

“Here-“Billy said as he pats the grass beside him-“come sit with me,”

Steve sat down next to him and they sit there blissfully as people come in and out of the party. They’re both looking at the night sky. It was grey and empty, but still beautiful. Steve could feel Billy looking at him, he looked away as soon as Steve turned to him, cheek all red and flustered.

“Okay-“as he gets up, brushing off his pants-“let’s actually get out of this dump.” Steve then goes to help Billy get up. He took Billy’s hand and they ran together through the streets.

They ran fast while laughing. Hands still locked together. They stopped for a minute in front of a house to catch their breaths, and then they continue running. The houses blurred beside them. The moon looks alive in the sky. The starless night feels bright. It feels like they’re running through space. They run for quite sometimes until Billy abruptly stopped.

“Okay but, Where are we actually going,” he asked breathlessly.

“I don’t know-“Steve answered while looking up to the sky-“away from these people I guess.”

“Well, is it far? ‘Cause if it is we can take your car there,” Billy said with a smile.

“No, well uh, I’m kind of in the mood for a night walk right now,” he turns to looks at Billy. “And I was kinda hoping you’d come with me.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he said while rolling his eyes.

And then they both continue walking through the neighborhood. The sound of the party starts drifting away as they walk further down the street. The night air is warm. Nothing but the sound of feet walking on the pavement and the occasional cicadas chirping away in the night. Steve’s feet were getting pretty tired but he doesn’t want to stop walking. He doesn’t want the night to end. They finally arrive at the quarry, he doesn’t remember walking there or even saying he wanted to go to the quarry but they’ve arrived here.

They both sat down on the ground. Steve regret not taking any drinks from the party because he’s getting pretty thirsty from all the walking.

“So, why’d you take me here pretty boy,” Billy said through half-shut eyes “You didn’t make me walk all the way down here to kill me aren’t you?” he said playfully.

“What, no! No why would you think I’d do that, Jesus.” Steve answered frantically.  
“Whoa, jeez! no need to get your panties in a twist, Harrington, I was just playing around,” Billy laughed in amusement. “Also, you were the one who pulled me out of a party to come with you so I think I have the right to be worried you asshole.”

The two boys go silent. The pleasant kind of silence, not the awkward kind. They sit there in silence for quite some time. Steve could feel Billy looking at him, he lets him. He always could feel whenever Billy’s looking at him. He looks at him all the time at school. For some weird reason, Steve likes it when Billy’s looking at him. He feels safe, he feels like someone is watching out for him. Even when he’s looking at him from the other side of the room. Even in a crowded room or at a party he could sometimes feel Billy looking at him. It’s just the way he is, always looking out for him. Even though they broke each other’s noses not too long ago.

“So, what are you gonna do after high school?” Billy finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Hm? Well, my father wanted me to work for him at his company,” Steve starts playing with his hair, “But it kinda feels like he’s only asking me to do it so I won’t be that big of an embarrassment to him, y’know, like at least if I work for him I wouldn’t seem like such a failure, what about you, Hargrove?”

“Well, I would probably stay for the summer, get a job, collect some money, and then get the fuck away from this shithole forever,” Billy answered.

“Where would you go?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know I’d go back to Cali maybe, just anywhere but this place I guess,” Billy answered hesitantly.

“Hey! Hawkins is not that bad,” Steve tilts his head, “What is it like, California?”

“Hm?” Billy turns to look at Steve “Well, first off, there’s beaches almost everywhere you go, and the smell-“he points his nose upwards as if smelling something in the air-“the street I used to live in, it smells like salt like all the damn time, and the sun, God the sun, I miss Californian sun, it’s warm and it just feels so, warm.”

“It sounds like a pretty neat place,” Steve sighs, “I’m probably gonna be stuck here for the rest of my life-“

“You seem like the type,” Billy chuckled.

“Hey!-“he punched Billy’s shoulder lightly-“what’s that supposed to mean.”

“Nothing, it’s just that you seem like the type of boy who’ll never leave their hometown and marry some beautiful chick, work in a dead-end job, and live happily ever after in a white picket fenced house with his wife and two kids,” Billy answers slowly.

Steve goes silent. He feels like he was just hit by a semi-truck. No matter how much he tries to deny it, deep down he knows that it’s actually gonna happen to him. Unless he does something about it, changes something. And so, he kissed Billy.

He grabs Billy by the neck and he kisses him. It was sloppy and it was just Steve kissing Billy’s mouth with the boy just staying stagnant. He backs away from Billy, he doesn’t know what to say.

“Billy, Billy I- I’m so sorry I- I- I’ll leave I’m so sorry, please don’t tell anyone,” Steve said hurriedly while trying to stand up. Billy grabs his hand and he pulled him into a deep kiss. It was sweet and romantic, unlike the previous one. Billy’s mouth tastes like beer and alcohol. Billy moved his body so now he’s on top of Steve.

They stopped kissing to catch their breaths. Billy looked deep into Steve’s eyes. Steve couldn’t stop staring at Billy’s lips, all red and plump from the kiss. He could feel something strange bubbling up inside him. The way that Billy is looking at him made him feel, vulnerable. He doesn’t know why but, he cried. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He doesn’t know why but he can’t stop sobbing.

“Hey, hey what’s wrong, Steve,” Billy whispers softly. Hearing him calling Steve by his name made him cry harder. Billy cups his face in his hands looking into his eyes.

“What’s wrong, hey,” he asked again, softly and slowly.

“Take me with you,” Steve answered through his tears, “I don’t, I don’t want to be stuck here, I don’t want to work for my father, I don’t want to marry a girl and live a happy suburban life in a nice big house, take me with you,” Steve said hurriedly.

“I could, work, yes, I could find a job that pays well and we both could live happy and, and we both could get out of this town,” Steve continues to ramble on. Billy looks at him, amused.

“Wait, wait, are you saying you wanna be with me?” Billy asked him.

“Well, yeah, I mean, I mean not romantically, if you don’t want to cause I know that’s, that’s not really your thing, but I mean we could be more like roommates-“Steve said slurringly through his tears.

“Roommates?” Billy asked.

“Well yeah we don’t have to be boyfriend and, well boyfriend if you don’t want to, but yeah I want you to take me with you.”

“Steve, I broke your fucking nose,” Billy stated, “and also who said I’m not into those romance bullshit?”

“Well, looking at your track records I just assumed,” Steve said meekly. Billy grabs his cheeks and he kisses him.

“Yeah, well your assumption is very wrong,” Billy said lowly. He then stood up from Steve’s lap and sit next to him. They sit there for quite a while, looking up at the rising sun. Steve could feel Billy’s eyes on him again.

“Also, where the fuck do you want me to take you to,” Billy asked while smiling.

“Anywhere but here.” Steve turns to meet Billy’s eyes and smiles.


End file.
